Always on my mind
by lollekind
Summary: Wer Nicole Wallace nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen . Bobby xx Nicole Wallace.Fluff


**You are always on my mind**

Nicole Wallace schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte in grelles Sonnenlicht, das durch ein Fenster in den Raum schien. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Wo war sie? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern? Und warum hatte sie so bestialische Kopfschmerzen? Sie blickte neben sich und erblickte einen schwarzen Haarschopf. Der von Bobby Goren. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in gleichmäßigen Abständen; er schlief.

Ihr fiel auf, dass ihre Klamotten im ganzen Raum verteilt lagen. Langsam dämmerte es ihr. Sie hatte mit Bobby Goren im selben Bett geschlafen! Und das HALBNACKT!! „Oh Gott…", seufzte sie und fasste sich an die Stirn. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Er hasste sie. Und sie hasste ihn, oder? Oder nicht? Ihre pochenden Schläfen ließen es nicht zu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, also schmiss sie sich wieder neben ihn und schloss die Augen.

Eigentlich fühlte sie sich ganz wohl hier neben ihm. Es beruhigte sie, seinen gleichmäßigen Atem zu hören und seine Gegenwart zu spüren. Nicole drehte sich zu ihm um und sah in sein Gesicht; seine geschlossenen Augen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie dunkelbraun waren, seine schwarzen Locken und seine hübschen Lippen. Sie beugte sich zu ihnen um sie zu küssen. Sie konnte nicht anders. In dem Moment schlug er die Augen auf und starrte sie, nachdem er ein paar mal geblinzelt hatte, fassungslos an.

Sein Mund klappte auf. „N-Nicole… W-Wa-Wallace??!" Offensichtlich war er geschockt, konnte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da der Ermittler sich an die Stirn fasste (offenbar hatte er am Abend zuvor genau so viel getrunken wie sie…). Er kniff die Augen wieder zusammen und begann, stöhnend, jedoch sichtlich angestrengt nachzudenken. „Was ist passiert?!", fragte er nach einer Minute und sah sie an.

„Glaub mir, das habe ich mich eben auch schon gefragt. Wir sind offensichtlich bei dir, das habe ich bereits festgestellt und Kopfschmerzen scheine ja außerdem nicht nur ich zu haben. Wir waren gestern… was- trinken? Oder so?" „Bist du hier der Detective?!" „Tu nicht so eingeschnappt, mach was! Sag mir, was gestern passiert ist!"

Ihr kam ein Gedanke, den sie nicht einmal wagte, zu Ende zu führen. Im selben Moment sprach er es aus: „Haben wir…?" In seiner Stimme lag Panik. „I-ich meine- " „Sieht fast so aus…", gab Nicole zu und wurde traurig. Hatte es ihm etwa nichts bedeutet? „Würde es dir wehtun, wenn es so wäre? Wäre es schlimm?"

Bobby nahm sein Kopfkissen und legte es in seinem Nacken zurecht, bevor er sprach. „Weiß nicht. Ich denke nicht. Was meinst du?" Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich hätte es auch getan, wäre ich nicht betrunken gewesen. Dann hätte ich jetzt wenigstens keine Kopfschmerzen." Von der Seite her sah er sie überrascht an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kann ich hier duschen?"

„Flur runter, zweite Tür rechts", sagte er als Bestätigung und stand mit auf. „Wenn du schon mal hier bist, sollen wir frühstücken gehen?" „Klar, aber ich brauch frische Sachen! Sieh mal schön zu, wo du welche auftreibst", zwinkerte sie und verschwand im Bad. Es war nicht besonders groß, aber modern und hell eingerichtet. Sie zog sich die Sachen aus, die sie noch anhatte (nicht besonders viele) und stieg hinein.

Seufzend ließ sie das heiße Wasser ihren Körper hinab laufen und dachte über die Nacht nach. Sie empfand etwas für diesen stämmigen, neugierigen Polizisten. Er gefiel ihr schon seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihr geholfen, vermutlich ohne es selbst zu wollen, über den Tod ihrer Kinder hinwegzukommen. Nicole mochte seine charmante und neugierige Art.

Sie verteilte gerade das Shampoo in ihrem Haar, als es laut an die Tür klopfte. „Bald mal fertig? Das warme Wasser reicht nicht für Stunden und ich würde auch noch gerne duschen!", rief er in einem genervten Tonfall und lehnte sich von außen an die Tür. Sie seufzte so laut, dass er es, wie sie hoffte, hören konnte und spülte sich den Schaum aus den Haaren. „Meinetwegen komm rein! Verlass dich nicht drauf, dass ich hier raus gehe!"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine große Gestalt betrat den kleinen Raum, der inzwischen voll von heißem, nach Shampoo duftendem Dampf war. Er erstarrte und blickte durch das Glas. „Komm rein!", forderte sie ihn auf und warf demonstrativ mit ein wenig Schaum um sich. Zögernd öffnete er die Tür. „Was wird das hier, eine Sauna?!" Nicole verdrehte die Augen und zerrte an seiner Boxershorts. „Zieh dich aus, dann können wir reden, Bobby. Aber egal, welch blöder Gedanke dich davon noch abhält: denk ihn zu Ende! Es wird kalt hier drin wenn du die Tür noch länger offen stehen lässt."

Sie machte einen Schmollmund, sodass er zu grinsen begann und sich auszog.


End file.
